


No Warning

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Boarding School, F/M, High School, M/M, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't matter that we are opposite! It doesn't matter that we are not even in the same category. It dose not matter that you could hurt me faster than I could blink. All that matters is you, me, and this beautiful thing I like to call, love."<br/>Louis Tomlinson has the power of warmth.  Harry Styles starts school in the middle of the first semester. Everyone wants to know why he is so quiet? What is his powers? and why does he always wear gloves?<br/>All Harry wants is to stay invisible and for people to just leave him the fuck alone. That's until The school's hot shot takes an interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *1*

Emptiness that is what I feel at the moment. I look out the window and just see the rain coming down, hitting my window, and just watching it roll down. I touch the window with my gloved hand trying to feel the cold. But all I feel is the gloves fabric rubbing against my hand. I sigh.

I guess my parents heard me because my mum turns around and sends me an encouraging smiles at me. I do not return it. Staring at her blankly just makes her frown.   
“Harry, love” she says quietly. “Harry please. Don’t make this hard.”

“Easy for you to say” I say coolly as I look back out the window. “You’re not the one going to a new school and not a public school a boarding school”

She sighs again. “Harry we talked about it already. Me and Robin are working a lot and we don’t want you home alone.”

“So you decided to send me off to boarding school?”

“Yes and it’s a really nice school-“she starts but I cut her off.

“In a place where I don’t know and with new people not like us especially me.”

She shakes her head. “Harry no one is really like you. You are special”

“Thanks mum that just makes me feel so much better.”

“Harry that’s not what I mean.” She tries to reassure me but there is nothing to reassure.

“No one is going to like me because I’m a freak with a power no one has seen in over hundreds of years. When I showed people last time they liked it for a while until I lost my temper and I hurt someone.”

“Yes but Gem forgave you Harry. Why can’t you get over it?”

I close my eyes. “I could never forgive myself.” I say more to myself then to her.

After that my mum doesn't bring it up again and I’m thankful. Throughout the whole conversation Robin was quiet and didn't want to get involved in our little dispute.

For the rest of the drive there is just quiet.

***

I think I fell asleep because the next thing I know is that I’m being shaken awake in front of the school. Flinching back not wanting to be touch, my mum has a look of hurt on her face. I move around her while getting out and grabbing my stuff. I start walking up the steps to the lady that is standing there talking to Robin.

The rain was slowing and was just drizzling now. I have a black coat on with black chinos and white t shirt. The cold dose not bother me, it is just a...precaution. 

“Welcome Harry to Doncaster Prep I’m Ms. Blake.”

“Hello” I say.

She waves us into the school towards the main office. We walk in and she guides us to her office. I step in with my mum and Robin.

I really don’t want to be here but it’s for the best I guess.

“Okay Harry I'll have one of the students show you to your room and around campus. Here is your schedule and a map just in case.” I nod while she continues to talk about things I could care less about.

She calls someone in and it is a blonde boy. He has a skip in his step and I could already tell he is not like me. He walks up to me and sticks out his hand.

“Hi I’m Niall Horan, I have the power of Adomopathy.”

I look at his hand and back at him. I don’t respond and his smile drops and so does his hand. He shuffles nervously at my gaze. My mum intervenes and goes to put her hand on my shoulder but I step away. She folds her hands in front of her while she says my name.

“This is Harry, Harry Styles and his power is-“but I cut her off.

“Mother” I say in a cold tone

She looks at me and I give her a pointed look. She sighs.

“Harry doesn't like to discuss his power”

I see the blonde guy- I mean Niall nod as if understanding. He gives me a friendly smile hoping to get the same thing. I just stare at him emotionless. He just keeps the smile on his face as he talks to the head master. After everything is settled they have some guy take my stuff up to my room. They told me that I’m not sharing a room with anyone, just I will be on the same floor as the cold ones. My mum and dad step in front of me and look me in the eye.

“Be good Harry okay. Don’t give anyone trouble and we will see you soon okay.” My mum says “I love you”

I don’t respond and I see that she has tears in her eyes but I don’t go to comfort her.

“I love you too” I say softly

She smiles and goes to hug me but I take a step back.

“Okay Harry. Bye love”

“Bye” mumble

I see them get in their car and drive away. I sigh. I turn around and find the bl- Niall standing there. He goes from one foot to the other nervously.

“So I’m going to give you a tour now”

I nod and he starts walking and I follow close behind. We walk towards the quad and he stops.

“Okay this is the quad and that’s the mushroom” I look and there is a big circle in the middle where I believe they do announcements on.

“That’s A building, B building, C building. 100s are on the bottom and 200s on top. Except for A the 100s are the top because the offices are on the bottom.”

He starts walking towards the cafeteria.

“This is the cafeteria and that’s the student store/ inside dining room.”

He kept walking. “This is the S building. This is where the shops are”

He turned. “This is the NPs witch mean north parking lot and behind C are the SPs witch is south parking lot. On this side is the EPs and I think you could guess that’s the east lot? Uh next to the NPs is the K building and M building”

He starts rambling about something else but I just look around not even pretending to pay attention.

“So that’s it really”

I nod.

“Oh and the dorms are across the street so let me show you”

We walk across the service road and towards a big building. We go up the elevator and I guess he knows witch room it is because it’s on the 10 floor.

“Each floor has something to do with your powers really. So I’m guessing your power has to do with something cold probably.”

I don’t answer I just stare at him as he stares back at me. What’s on the other floor? How many people are here? How many on this floor? More and more questions flood into my mind.

“What are the other floors?” I ask before I register what I said

I mentally kick myself because he smiles at the question.

“Well on the 1st-5th floor in this building is the elements powers you know earth, fire, water, wind. 6th-9th are like people who can change their form or anything having to do with your body. I’m on the 7th floor. 10th floor is for like some powers that are cold like cold in temperature and everything. There’s only 10 people on this floor so it’s kind of rare. 11th-12th are the powers to do with the mind and everything. The last ones 13-15 are for the warmer powers like they could warm up things by just being in the room and stuff.” I nod

“It’s like that in all 5 buildings. But the 10th floor is the most deserted because it’s the rarest one. So that’s why you get to have a room to yourself. I know the head master said roommate but she means floor mates I guess. But this one’s yours. So everything you need is already in here there’s a shower on each floor so yeah. Uh I hope you have a good first day tomorrow and I will see you then to take you to your classes.” 

The lift doors open and I expect Niall to get off but he dose not move. "Uh are you not going to show me which room?"

"It is room fifteen, this floor is only for cold ones. It is kind of too cold and I'm not dressed for the cold."

I nod as I step out of the lift. He sends me one last smile before the doors close. Looking at the numbers I keep walking until I find fifteen. Bringing my hand to the scanner it reads Harry Styles, 17, Cold. The door gives a click and I give it a slight push. 

The room is pale blue and the bed is against the wall. It’s a little bigger than a twin. There is no carpet I guess that is a good idea because it will just turn all soggy anyway. I fall onto the bed and close my eyes, I am completely knackered. The last thought on my mind is that I hope tomorrow is a good and that nobody notices me.

\------

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. Groaning into the pillow as I grab my phone. I turn it off and sit up. I grab a black shirt and black jeans. Hearing the familiar patter of rain against my window shows me that it is indeed pouring. 

I grab my black coat and my gloves, looking down at my pale hands I close my eyes. Cold. I know I should feel cold but I don’t. I feel numb. I slip on the black gloves and grab my bag and walk out the door. Right when I press the elevator it opens and reveals Niall standing there smiling at me.

“Morning”

I nod and climb in. 

“So today is your first day. So exciting. You’re going to be fine I know so…”

He keeps rambling on and on. He is so happy and everything. It’s kind of annoying. 

The elevator goes up to the top and I feel the heat rush in the elevator as more people come in.

I press myself against the back of the elevator and practically hold my breath. I close my eyes and try not to think and not get nervous. I start to feel the feeling creep onto my hands first but the gloves stops it from spreading. The door dings open and I practically shove everyone out of the way. In the process of trying to get the hell of that death trap I trip on someone's foot and my bag falls out of my hands as I try to regain my balance. My notebook and pens fall out of my bag. I scramble to pick them up when I feel something warm touch my hand. I flinch back and my glove falls off because it gets stuck to this persons hand. He also flinches back at the feeling of my hands. I just grab everything and stuff it in my bag. With my gloved hand I grab my other glove and stand up quickly.

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to.” The boy mumbles.

My cheeks are flushed, as flush they can be with my pale skin, and I look down at the boy and I am met with warm blue eyes and perfect teeth. My eyes widen at the beautiful boy standing in front of me. He meets my eyes and they become warmer. I start to feel hot inside my coat. Taking a step back because of the heat.

Niall walks towards me now.

“Louis, I see you met Harry he is new here.”

“Really now. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Louis Tomlinson” he sticks his hand out and I just stare at it.

I wonder how it would feel to touch him. My cold freezing hands against his warm hot ski- wow harry you’re getting ahead of yourself you don’t even know him.

He closes his hand into a fist and brings it to his sides. He looks awkwardly around.

“Oh he doesn't like to be touched or talk to so don’t be offended. He is just like that”

I send a cold glare at him and he shivers. I quickly look away and close my eyes.

Breath. I tell myself.

They talk while we walk together to the school. I stay behind a bit while they walk ahead. Louis is giving off too many waves of heat and it is bothering me. Can't Niall say bye already. I feel my body start fighting against the heat since I like to be cold. The farther I am from Louis the better. The classrooms finally come into view when Niall finally says bye when we walk in.

“Let’s go I’ll show you your first class”

Even though I am a distance from Louis. The warmth still lingers.


	2. *2*

Harry POV

I stare blankly at the girl standing in front of me talking. She has been talking for 10 minutes straight without me responding. I don’t see how she could just go on and on without stopping. Is she breathing?  
I see her stare at me and wave her hand in front of me.  
“Are you listening?” she asked  
I just stared at her and blinked. I purse my lips and turn on my heel and head straight to the cafeteria to eat lunch. I walk down the halls and I see students still turn and look at me.  
“Do you know his name?”  
“I think it's Harry”  
“Does he even have powers?”  
“Does he talk?”  
“What is he doing here anyway?”  
I ignore their stares and continue walking.   
I have been here for a week and everyday someone tries to talk to me but fail with me walking away from them. Can’t people see I just want to be left alone?  
I don’t want friends.  
I don’t want anyone near me.  
I walk into the cafeteria and I hear everyone go quiet. I roll my eyes.   
Go on back to your lives people. Mind your own fucking business.   
I get in line and pick a hamburger and fries with a coke. I turn and look for an empty table. I don’t see any and I look outside and see it’s starting to snow a bit. The flakes are just floating down. I walk towards the door and open it and step out.   
I breathe out and see the fog from my breath circle in front of me. I walk towards a table and sit down. There isn’t any snow on it or anything as it just started snowing this morning.  
I don’t feel cold or anything I never do.   
I look around and see no one is around. I grab the end of my gloves and take them off and set them next to me. I bite my lip when the air touches my fingers.   
I bite back a smile as I stretch my fingers and curl them. I grab my hamburger with my bare hands and smile at the feeling.  
I feel happy even.  
I don’t really take off my gloves in public only when I’m alone.  
I bite down on the hamburger and chew. I look down at my hands and run my fingers on the table. I feel a little tingle from my hands as I feel the temperature drops a little I guess you could say. I sigh.  
I have improved on controlling my power a bit but still sometimes I can’t.   
I didn’t hear anybody approaching but suddenly I feel heat hitting my back. I tense and suddenly I feel a hand clamp down onto my back and I practically jump 10 feet in the air.   
I stand up quickly and move away from the person’s hot hand.   
I turned around quickly and grabbed my gloves and pulled them on quickly.   
I look up and see Louis standing there with a surprised look on his face.   
“I- uh… I’m sorry. Niall told me you don’t like touching but I didn’t know you hated it that much.”  
I just stare at him wide eyed. He is wearing a jacket and black jeans with a beanie on his head. I look at the floor and see the frost on the floor has melted. I look back up at him then the floor and see around us that the frost has melted.   
“So may I join you?”  
I give him a blank stare and I blink at him.  
“For lunch?” he asks again  
I purse my lips and nod.  
He smiles and sits down across me and starts eating his lunch. I take a seat hesitantly and stare at my food.  
“So what brings you here exactly in the middle of the semester?” he asks  
I look up and stare at him.  
“Oh c’mon I don’t bite… hard” he says with a wink.  
I feel heat on me cheeks and I look down. Trying to hide my blush.  
“Your cute when you blush you know?”  
I feel myself turn redder.   
“So Harry how are you?”   
I close my eyes. I feel the warmth seeping out of him and I just want more. I want to swim in it. I wa- wait what? No. no I don’t.  
I don’t respond, I just sit there looking at my fingers. I’m not hungry anymore.  
“I’m great thanks for asking. School sucks but we all have to do it yeah?”  
Again I don’t answer. But it’s not like the other student. All they want to know is what my power is and why I don’t talk.   
“Well for me I just want to get out of here and travel I guess. I want to see the world and meet new people…” he continues talking.  
I listen this time. Not like the others where I just tune them out.   
His voice is quite nice. It is high pitched a bit but husky at the same time. It sounds wonderful and I don’t want him to- no don’t finish that sentence.   
I’m supposed to hate everyone and keep to myself. But Louis he just… he kind of captivates me with his blue eyes, smile, and warmth. But that is his power sadly. His power is hot and mine is cold. Two very opposite things.  
“So do you want to get dinner sometime?” I hear Louis ask  
I stare at him.  
“What?” I say before I realize that I… said anything.  
He blinks at me shocked. Then he is smiling widely.   
“Dinner? Sometime? With me… just friends?”  
“Were not friends” I say again.   
I mentally slap myself. Stop talking!  
“Were not?”  
“No” I say coldly “And I don’t want to be” I add before I’m standing up to go to class as the bell rings.   
I grab my lunch and throw it in the trash can as I walk towards B building.  
\------------____-------___-----------  
I gripped the strap to my bag tightly as I stand in the elevator with other students. Some get off on the floors before mine but there is still a couple in mine when I get off. I feel their stares on me as I walk off and my feet touch the carpet. I feel the familiar cold sweep through me as the air starts to fog a bit.   
I look around. I didn’t create this fog. I think.  
I hear every gasp as someone else steps off the elevator. I turn around and he snaps his fingers and the fog subsides.   
“Sorry” he says  
I nod towards him. The elevator closes.  
“Michel” he says while sticking his hand out. I stare at it and back at him.  
“It’s okay. I’m kind of cold resistant” he says with a smile.  
I pick up my hand slowly and shake his hand. He gives me a genuine smile.  
“Harry” I say  
“Nice to meet you Harry. So how was your first week?”  
“Interesting” I respond.  
It feels nice to talk to someone I guess. We are practically the same.   
“I bet. I heard about you around campus and town. Your quite famous around here you know?”  
“Really?”  
“Yup. Everyone want to be your friend”  
“No they want to know what I am not my friend”  
He pursues his lips. “Yeah I guess you could say that”  
I nod. He understands a bit.  
“It was the same way when I first arrived here. But for me I arrived 2nd semester and not in the middle of it. They wanted to know what I was too but I gave in, you’re not. I like that. I like that you don’t give a dam about them.”  
I chuckle a bit. “Yeah I guess you could say that”   
He smiles. “What are you doing later?”  
“Umm…”   
“Me and the rest of us cold people are going to get dinner at this pizza diner want to come?”  
I look at him. “I don’t know” I say unsure  
“C’mon were all the same… somewhat. We all have the same element. Us cold people got to stick together.” He says trying to persuade me.   
I bite my lip. Maybe I should go?  
He gives me a smile.  
“Okay I guess” I say  
He smiles and does a little fist pump. I see some steam come out of his fist. I raise my eyebrow at him.   
He turns red. “Sorry. My power is fog that turns into a blizzard so yea.”  
I nod not saying mine.  
“Okay were all going at 6pm so be out your door waiting.”  
I nod and he turns and walks to his room. I turn and grab my key from my bag and enter the room. I enter my room and take off my coat and gloves. I kick off my shoes and flop onto my bed. I stare up at the ceiling.  
Maybe this is a good thing. Making friends with your kind.  
Who am I kidding… my kind. No one is like me. Well not for over hundred years or so but still. I don’t know why I got this power. To be cold.   
I close my eyes and just let the cold creep out of me like water streaming out of a hole.   
I feel the cold start to freeze the blankets and I take a deep breath trying to relax my muscles. I could hear the sound of the ice that is forming but ignore it. I feel the tips of my fingers freeze over and I let it out. The freezing substance oozes out of my fingers. I breathe in and I hear the ice creeping up the walls and freezing them. After a couple of more moment I open my eyes.   
The walls are white and the shade of their ice blue swirl together. It almost looks beautiful. I like to do this sometimes. Let myself go and see what it creates.   
I grab my phone and snap a picture. I reach for my school bag and start my homework until I have to leave for dinner with Michel.  
\--------_______-------------__________---------  
I click on my phone and look at the time. It’s 5:56pm. I stand up and stretch. I hear by back pop and I sigh. That felt good.   
I slip on my shoes, jacket, and gloves. I reach for my wallet and phone and stuff them in my pockets. I step out into the hall and quickly shut the door before anybody could see inside.  
I shove my hands into my jackets pockets as I stand outside my door waiting. I hear a creak of about 6 door and I look at the rest of them step out.   
They all smile at each other and when one girl steps out and I see her eyes and they are like frosted over. She slips on some ray bans. They all walk towards me with smiles.  
“So you’re the new cold member I hear” the girl with ray bans says.  
I nod. She smiles.  
“Hey it’s okay we are all the same”  
She says while she rests her hand on my shoulder. I tense and she takes it off understanding. She nods to the others and they all start to introduce themselves to me.  
I said my name.   
Michel pressed the elevator button and we all waited for it to arrive. When we did we saw that the warm people were on it. They all stared at each other and I saw Louis in the mix. He smiled at me but I didn’t smile back. We all pilled in and we were quite close. The warm ones stayed close together while we stayed together.   
The door dinged and it opened and all of us walked out.  
I could see Louis staring at me while we walked out of the building. And I could feel his stare boring into my back as some guy starts talking to me.  
I followed the rest of the group towards some amazing pizza place. With the thought of what if I am with the right group. Just maybe.


	3. 3

No warning

Harry POV

I stare at our table as I walk back from the restroom. They all are so relaxed with each other. For the whole week at the school how did I not see them in my floor.

Everyone sends weird glances towards us and looks at us curiously. I know our flowers aren't common but still you don't have to stare.

I take my seat where my food waits and start eating.

"So harry where you from?"

"Cheshire" I say

They all nod the girl with the sunglasses.

"Oh I've been there nice little village."

I nodded.

"So why don't you... You know talk much"

I shrug "I just don't like to is all"

I say simply.

They nodded and for the rest left me alone. I was quiet one in the group. I like to observe my surrounding more then communicate.

The bell rings and then the room is filled with heat. I look up an my eyes catch blue eyes. He is with the other warm people laughing.

I want to take of my jacket but I don't want to at the same time.

I look back at our group and see them shuffle in their seats nervously.

"Do you guys want to go?" I hear my self ask.

Some shake their head some nod. I sigh.

I feel it getting hotter when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I flinch and move closer to Jace. The girl with the Raybands.

"Hey! No touching Tomlinson!"  
Michel says

I look and see louis standing there with his hands up in surrender.

"I was just coming over here to see why harry would rather be with you... People rather the me"

He looks towards me and I stare blankly at him. I look at the rest of my... Friends? At the table an see a look of hurt and offended by his words.

I stare back at him and he is sending me a cheeky grin.

I lick my lips and I glare at him. I feel my green eyes harden and I stand up.

"Look louis I don't know what game your playing but I don't want to play okay. So just leave me the fuck alone and go back to YOUR people. Leave me and MY people alone."

I see him shiver and I divert my eyes a bit because I'm starting to feel the feeling in my stomach.

"Do you really want me to leave you alone?" He asks

"Yes"

He sighs and nods and turns around.

"This won't be the last time you see me Styles" he says with a wink and walks back to his table across the diner.

I sit down and take a drink of my coke and look at them. They have their eyes wide except for Jace. But I think she has her eyes wide.

"What?" I say

"You stood up to Tomlinson for us. And didn't melt or something. Holy shit!" One of them say.

I forgot his name.

"Yeah... You guys are my... Friends" I say awkwardly

They all sen me a smile. Jace an Michel wrap their arms around me. I feel the cold radiate off their skin a bit. I relax at the feeling.

"God styles! But that was so cool with your eyes holy shit. The green like froze or something. I was scared a bit and you weren't even glaring at me" Michel said

"Yeah... Cool" I say "so are we finished here? Can we go?"

They all nod and we stand up and we each pay for our dinner and I step out into the cold air. I look at the floor at the snow and smile. I take in a deep breath of the fresh cold air. Nothing gets better then freshly laid snow.

"Want to go to the park for a bit guys?"

They all say yes but I have had enough for one outing.

"I actually have to finish an essay so I'll see you guys later"

They all nod and wave goodnight. I walk the route we came back to campus an I smile as I see new snowflakes coming down. I blow up and more start to fall around me.

I giggle as I take a different route and come up to a fountain in a garden.

I look around and all the plants are dead but still it is beautiful. The fountain is still working a bit. I take my hands out and take off my gloves. I set them on the fountain. The cold air hits them and I smile.

The snow flakes are still coming down and I stick my hand out as I catch a handful of them. They don't melt and I laugh like a kid and toss them in the air.

They all flutter down on my face and I smile.

Letting go when no one is around is... Fun. I would do this at my secret spot back home. I live near a forest sort of. I would go there and just let loose.

I close my eyes and fall back on a mush of fresh snow and it all fluffs around me. I move my legs and arms to creat a snow angel.

I sit up and I bet my hair is full of snowflakes and snow but I don't care.

I see a small pond and its not frozen yet. I walk towards it and knelt. I bring my hand down and it barley grazes it and I feel the cold leave my fingertips. The pong freezes over.

Crack!

I Stan up fast and look around. It sound like someone stepped on a branch. I begin to panic.

Did they see me?

I step back.

"Is someone there?" I say

It's quiet until I see the shadow.

"I see why you wear those gloves now" a voice says.

My breath hitches and I stumble back when the person steps out of the shadows.

It's louis.

I feel panic course through my body and when this happens I kind of loose control.

My hands touch the fountain and the whole fountain freezes over and turns I to ice.

I look at louis alarmed an he has his eyes wide.

"Holy shit! You have... You have that power. Holy shit!-"

I don't let him finish his sentence because I'm running off already.

"Harry! Wait!"

But I ignore his calls and continue running back to the dorms.

I don't bother taking the elevator. I rush up the stairs and to my floor. I slam the door open and I take my keys out. I open the door and slam it shut.

When I step in I notice I have tear stains on my cheeks. I curl into a ball on my bed and I feel snow starting to fall in my room. I feel it getting harder as does my cry's.

Louis saw me.

He knows.

And I left my gloves there on the fountain. I only have one pair. But that's not important.

Well it is but still.

I tug my curls and groan in frustration.

Why? Everything was going great so far.

Now Louis knows. So will the school probably the next day.   
....................  
tell me what you think!  
thanks for reading


	4. *4*

Harry POV 

 

I step into the cafeteria for breakfast. So far no one has mentioned anything. Why?

I step to the counter with all the food and grab a plate. I fill the plate with potatoes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon.

I pay and about to turn around when I felt fire rush through my system all at one. My eyes widen at the sudden pain.

Pain.

Is what I feel. Sort of. It is hot like a burn but is also soothing in a way.

I flinched back and spin around fast an I collide with a warm body. Our legs get tangled together and the ground is coming close. My back hit the floor with the warm body on top of me.

My body cold chest collides with his hot chest and I feel the warmth of it start radiating at full speed.

I feel my skin start to boil at the contact and I try to push him off. I lift my hands off of the ground and push at his shoulders.

The boy puts his hands on the floor next to my yea an pushes up. I am met with the blue eyes. I feel my cheeks flush while I push at his shoulders again.

"Get" huff "off!" I shout.

I push him to the side and I start to feel my skin prickle as the warm feeling is getting over powered by the cold inside me now. I get off the floor but I look down and see some ice started to form where by hands were.

I grab my tray and turn around to face the rest of the cafeteria.

"Harry?"

I look down as louis stands up. His cheeks are red and his shoulders are wet from my hands.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out my gloves. He reaches his hands out.

"You left them last night" he says

The whole room is silent but at his comment they gasp.

I grabbed my glove from his hands and put them on quickly. I gripped my tray tighter and walk around him to my table with the rest of my floor.

"What no thanks?" I hear him shout

I turn around.

"No" I say quietly

I hear another gasp and u glare at the rest if the students and I see some flinch at my cold gaze. I turn back and walk to my table.

As I grab my chair and sit down the only sound in the room is the whispering of the other students and the sound of my pounding heart beat.

\-----/--

I'm laying on the roof of my dorm building and feeling the cold snow on my back. My jacket is discarded on the floor next to me.

I run my fingers through the snow of my ungloved hands. I don't shiver at the feeling of the cold.

Well why would I?

I close my eyes and let myself relax and calm down.

Today was... Different.

But the one question in mind that keeps playing over and over is:

Why didn't louis tell anyone?

He could have told the whole school but he didn't. He is confusing.

One minute he is a jerk to everyone, but kind of nice towards me.

I don't get it. Ugh.

I hear the door open and someone walks out and closes it.

I lift my head off the ground an turn to see who it is.

It's louis.

I sigh an lay back down.

"Hi" he breathes out.

I hum but that's it.

He steps closer and I feel the snow start to melt around me that isn't touching.

"Can you like turn off the heat or something? Your melting the snow"

"Uh sorry"

I feel the heat start to go back and I feel the cold crisp air again. I burrow into the mushy snow. I fell the snow all around as I stare into the night sky.

The stars are shining bright. More brighter than back in the city where I lived.

I hear the crunch of the snow beside me. The heat isn't that bad. It feels like normal body heat now and not blazing like the sun.

I look at louis from the corner of my eye and see him wearing a jacket and sweats. He leans back and we have about two feet from each other.

"Tell me something" he says

"What?"

"Tell me something" he repeats

"Um" I say "No"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to"

It stays quiet after that. He starts to hum. I start to feel agitated. He comes and ruins my quiet stare I was in.

I sit up fast and the snow swirls around me.

"Can you be quiet?"

"I like noise"

"We'll I don't so be quiet"

I fall back into the snow and it turn quiet again.

"Why do you hate me?" I hear him say quietly.

I turn my head towards him.

"I don't hate you" I say towards him.

I turn back towards the sky and stare ahead. The stars forgotten.

"Well you act like it"

"I don't hate you" I repeat "I just don't like you"

"Why?"

"Because I don't"

"But why?"

I make a noise and turn towards him.

"Because your this hot shot around here and act all that. Like everyone else is bellow you that doesn't have your power. I don't even see why warmth is a power honestly."

"All your power does is make people hot and sweaty. It also makes people agitated because it just gets so hot an uncomfortable. I don't like it because we are not alike. I creat ice and snow and you melt it. I don't like that"

"At lunch when you feel on top of me I felt like I was on fire and suffocating I didn't like it. Maybe there not valid reasons but I just don't like you"

I take a deep breath and lay back down.

I see him purse his lips and start to smile.

"That's the longest you have vet spoken to me"

I give him a look.

"From all those words that's all you say to me?"

"Yup" he says popping the p.

He turns into his side and looks t me while biting hi lip.

It's like of cute. Wait what?

Ugh.

"I want to be friends" he mutters towards me.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because it will never work"

"But it might"

"It won't"

"You never know"

I didn't answer after that.

"C'mon just lets try please. We could like meet here and no one has to know"

I don't look at him.

"Please"

No response.

"Please"

Don't respond

"Please"

I sigh "Fine but no funny business"

He cheers and I feel the heat ignite.

"But you have to turn down the heat or were going to have problems"

\-------------

So tell me what you think

Thanks for reading.  
Not edited sorry! :D


	5. *5*

Harry POV

 

The first time me and Louis officially met on the roof was today and it was quite interesting if I do say so. First off he kept his warmness to himself and I kept my coldness to myself. We did not argue it was a tad awkward though. 

 

First off it was so quiet when I arrived after class and I was doing my homework on the roof. We weren’t supposed to meet until after dinner but I like the view and it’s peaceful. But it was interrupted when Louis stumbled through the door. 

 

Okay I wouldn’t say stumble more like fall face plant into the snow.

 

It was quite hilarious but I didn’t laugh…then. I laughed when I got back to my dorm.

 

He picked himself up and was muttering to himself and then he looked up and saw me. His face was priceless. It was a mix of shock, horror, and embarrassment.

 

“Uh-Hi” he said awkwardly

 

“Hello” I say as I look back down at my binder. God vocab homework sucks. 

 

“Uh I did not think you would be up here already?”

 

“I like it up here”

 

“Oh”

 

I hummed

 

He sits against the wall opposite of me and I continue writing the definitions of the words.

 

“So… how was your day?”

 

“Fine”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Homework”

 

“Why?”

 

“Oh I don’t know?” I roll my eyes as I do my last word.

 

I stick the paper in my binder and close it. I stuff it in my bad and close it.

 

I push my legs out and stare at him. 

 

“So why did you come up so early?”

 

I see his cheeks turn red slightly “I didn’t want to be late”

 

“You didn’t want to be late? Um okay”

 

“Yeah if the guy you have been trying to get a single word to without having a war going on. Wouldn’t you be here on time so you won’t mess it up?”

 

He kind of has a point. “I guess” I say with a shrug

 

“Why are you like that?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you don’t have a care in the world”

 

I furrow my eyebrows “I care…about something’s”

 

“Well when I’m around it seems like you don’t”

 

“Were just opposites Louis”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

 

I sigh “We are different”

 

“So?”

 

“Louis I create ice and snow, while you melt it!”

 

“So? What’s your point?”

 

“My point is were completely different species”

 

“Have you not heard of ‘opposites attract’?”

 

“Well yes but that won’t work”

 

He sighs this time “Yes it would”

 

“How would you know?’

 

He shrugs “I don’t”

 

“See”

 

“But I have faith”

 

That silences me because I do not know how to respond. He has faith? Like faith as in religion or faith as in we could work? Wait work what?

 

I was thinking too much that I did not notice Louis has moved and is crouching in front of me.

 

I blink and jump a little. “Can I try something?” he whispers

 

“No” I say back

 

“Please”

 

I’m slightly curious what he want to do.

 

I sigh “It depends”

 

“It’s nothing bad it’s just-“

 

“It’s just?”

 

He licks his lips.

 

“I want to touch your hand”

 

I feel my cheeks turn hot when I hear him say those words.

 

“I-uh… um I don’t know”

 

He bites his lip “I just…want to see is all”

 

I nod after a while and I reach down and take off my right hand’s glove. 

 

I stick my palms up shakily and he does to. 

 

“Um can you try not to melt me” I mumble to him

 

He laughs “I won’t melt you if you don’t freeze me”

 

“Okay”

 

We move our hands closer together slowly. I feel his body heat a little from his hands. Our hands are a centimeter away now and I take a deep breath as I touch his hand.

 

Warmth is what I feel. I see him shiver a bit at the contact but I ignore him. I stare at our hands and see how different it is. His skin is so tan and mine is just…pale. I feel the warmth go through me like it was traveling through my veins. I still feel my own body coldness but it’s like hugged by a warm blanket. I feel my cheeks redden as these thoughts run through my head.

 

We finally pull apart and he sits back and stares at me. 

 

I slip on my glove and I still feel the warmth in my system. 

 

“That was-“

 

“Awesome”

 

“Yeah” he chuckles.

 

“It felt nice” I mumble

 

“Yeah it did”

 

When I look back up at Louis I see him in a new light. I think it has to do with being intimate- well more intimate I have ever been with a person. But I don’t know about this opposite thing anymore. 

And maybe something more is growing, but I don't know?

 

 

\-------------------

 

thanks for reading

tell me what you think


	6. *6*

Harry POV 

 

The snow is starting to melt and new flowers are starting to blossom. Spring. A new beginning. My mum always told me that spring was the new start. That everything you ever done is erased and is left blank for the new stuff. But I always leave one thing on there, and that is "control".

I walk through a park that has already melted. My shoes are slicked with mud as I walk on the green grass. The frost preserves them underneath the snow. So when it in ally melts it will drink the melted snow and grow bright.

The wind breezes by and it is still biting like the winter it still is. I sit on a near bench and inhale the cold air. I will miss this. The cold feeling.

It is nice.

Then the warmness of spring comes. Even though its not that hot it still is.

Then it will be summer and the heat waves.

Gross.

One time I almost got heat stroke because I was wearing my jacket and gloves like fucking winter. Apparently I do get hot and sweat, sort of. I had to lock myself in my room and bring the temperature down to below zero. It was a horrible time.

That's why now during summer I just wear small sweaters. Not as thick as my coat but thinner. I still wear my gloves though.

My slide my shoes over the grass to try get the mud off as I continue walking.

I guess I'll head back to the dorm because I have class in twenty minutes.

I dodge people on the side walk a I keep my head down.

I pass people with all sorts of powers and kids just coming into theirs. They still don't have control yet so they are going haywire. I turn the corner and head through the short cut through the fountain area.

I turn the corner and see a woman and her son. She is crouched down talking to him as she is putting gloves on him.

The gloves are red, training gloves. I remember when I had to wear them when I first came into my powers.

I could hear him whining to his mom about wearing them. I don't hear her response. I see his eyes connect with me and I wave my gloved hand towards him. His eyes widen and he starts pointing at me and telling his mum. His hand dose not have a glove on and suddenly I am getting hurled with cold winds and snow. I take off my glove. Y

I lift my hand in front of me as I deflect the wind. It shoots up. I walk towards him and I grab his hand and cover it with mine.

His eyes are open wide.

"You need to learn control"

He nods as I uncover his hand. I flip his palm up towards me.

I do the same to mine.

I point with my gloves hand. To the middle of his hand.

"You are a snow storm" I tell him "The storm comes within" I point towards his heart. "You must stay calm at all time in the beginning. It gets easier as time goes on but you still have to hold on to control. I have mastered control and I still slip sometimes"

I crouch down to be eye level with him as his mom stares at us curiously.

"You just have to keep your gloves on till you can control. Your a snow storm, so you don't have to wear gloves all the time"

"Then what is your power that your still wearing gloves?"

I smile at him "I have a special gift and sometimes I slip so I just keep wearing them"

I twinkle my fingers and an ounce of snow formed on my hand.

He gasps and starts to giggle.

I love kids. They don't know how to judge and if they do they are very blunt. I kind of like that.

I reach towards his hand and dropped the snow in his hand. He smiles at the snow and starts telling his mom to look at it. She nods in awe also.

I look at my phone and see that I have five minutes now. "I must be going now. Have class to get to"

I ruffle his hair and leave some frost in his hair. He giggle again.

I slip on my glove and bid they goodbye an start walking towards my class. 

 

\-----

 

I hum as I walk to the elevator of the building. No one is here this early now.

After class I went to eat dinner and I left right after I ate with the excuse that I had a lot of homework.

I know they knew I just wanted to go to my room and be a "loner".

I climb into the elevator and the door are about to close when a tan arm reaches out before they close.

Of course. I roll my eyes.

It's Louis Tomlinson. He has been trying to talk to me since the roof when our hands touched. I haven't been ignoring him I just...don't want to talk to him right now.

He steps into the elevator and smiles brightly at me.

I jut nod in his way.

The doors close and we are the only two who are in here. I could feel his stare on me as I stare at the numbers on the wall. I clench my fist as I stuff them into my coat.

"Stop staring" I say to him

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not"

"Bullshit, we both know you are"

I don't look at him as my floor comes and the doors open. I step out and I feel his presence.

I turn around.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to know why your ignoring me"

I roll my eyes a I turn towards my door. I open it and he is standing at the door way. He breaths out and you could see his breath.

"It's cold"

"Obviously" I retort.

I drop my bag next to my desk. I take off my gloves and coat. I hear Louis gasp and I turn around and I jump back at how close he is.

"Uh kind of close there"

I grab a text book off my desk to do my homework.

I look towards Louis and see his mouth is open like a fish in no water.

"What?"

"I have never seen you without your coat and you are right fit"

I feel a blush on my cheeks. I look down towards my textbook and open it.

"You can sit if you want" I say waving my pencil to the chair on my desk. But he chooses to sit beside me on the bed.

"Don't go melting anything. I like how things are thank you very much"

"Sure thing"

I start doing math problems and I feel his presence just there and staring at me. It finally gets too much when I close my book with a sigh.

"Is there a reason your here Louis?"

He shrugs "Like I said, I just want to know why your ignoring me and not going to the roof" he says before he whispers "I have been waiting up there every night for the past week"

I purse my lips.

I turn towards Louis.

"Look, I'm not good at this. Being friends"

"But your friends with the other cold ones"

"That's different we are the same and know what each of us are going through"

"Except for you"

"Except me" I sigh "Again that is different"

"Why didn't you go home for winter break"

I look away from him and towards the wall. I stand up and start to trace the pattern I created. I could feels his eyes following.

"I couldn't go back"

"Who wouldn't want you?"

"No" I shake my head "Its more like I wouldn't let myself"

"Why?"

I shrug

I start to feel the warmth creeping up.

"No heat Tomlinson. Go to your room if you want that" I say as I put my foot down into the carpet as the temperature drops.

"It just gets cold and my body reacts"

"Well control it"

It was quiet after that. I sit on my the chair and look down at my hands. I hear the bed creek and then he is standing up and walking towards the door.

"I just want to be friends Harry. I know you said we will try but friends trust each other. I don't know if I made you uncomfortable because I touched your hand but please forgive me and maybe we could be great friends. Or more" the last part is whispered so soft I don't think I heard him right.

The door shuts with a click and I heave a sigh as I relax.

I don't know if we could even be friends. But I did say we could try.

Or more.

Now that is going to be stuck into my head for awhile. 

 

 

\------

Asdfhkll it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry.

So tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading


End file.
